


Today's Recommendation

by fairy911911



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy911911/pseuds/fairy911911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hated mornings: the very idea of getting out of bed at seven to go to classes made him sick. There was, however, one plus side, and that was the small coffee shop on the corner of his apartment’s block. Heaven’s Brew made a great espresso and had wonderful atmosphere, but that’s not why he got up early enough to visit the place every morning. It was for the cute barista that made said espresso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today's Recommendation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Coffee Shop AU
> 
> Based on this picture:  
> https://lh4.googleusercontent.com/QyOcY42PLdlo3ENHHqoAG2uZTcoxpTSa7AFzeomg4zVsNVwp-LQs0dWmEQjCzC0WH6pQ71VXyyP0lPcslteJgtwkXjGc__-9GG8lAmYmz9NSN_sdmtKsKF2W_g
> 
> I don't own supernatural or the characters, only the words.

Cas hated mornings: the very idea of getting out of bed at seven to go to classes made him sick. He wasn’t even fully awake until noon. The whole thing made him rethink going to college every single morning. There was, however, one plus side, and that was the small coffee shop on the corner of his apartment’s block. Heaven’s Brew was a shoe box of a building with barely enough room for employees and the customers, but somehow the two groups comfortably coexisted between the cramped brick walls. Three large windows let let light drift in in the afternoon, creating a warm glow around the shop. Wooden tables and chairs of all designs - most likely collected from assorted garage sales and salvation armies - were shoved into the space for the convenience of college students like Castiel needing a quiet space to do work for a few hours. Along the left wall ran the counter of pastries and brewing machines for all coffee desires; perched at the register was a small blackboard with the recommended drink of the day.

Now Heaven’s Brew made a great espresso and had wonderful atmosphere, but that’s not why he got up early enough to visit the place every morning. It was for the cute barista that made said espresso. The man was a natural in his environment, whipping up drinks without missing a beat. If hardly anyone was in the store that day he would blast AC/DC or Kansas or some other rock band as if it hadn't gone out of style 25 years ago. He always seemed to where flannel, even on the hotter days of the year, and didn’t seem to care if his blonde hair was a mess. Whenever he would finish a drink, he would be sure to give them a warm, flirtatious grin and a wink with his candy green eyes. Cas had been subject to such looks too many times to count, and on too many occasions he had gotten so nervous he’d forgotten how to grab the drink. The barista would give a small laugh, but not a menacing one, just a friendly one shared between friends over an inside joke, and take hold of Cas’s hand to wrap around the cup. Cas was in love, and he didn’t even know the man’s name. He was pathetic.

He walked inside, and the warm air of the shop was a wonderful contrast from the outside autumn chill. He arrived just as the place was opening up. No one else had shown up yet for their morning cup. Cas could only see one two other people there: the barista and the short guy who ran the register.

“Oh hey, Cas,” the man called. They didn’t really know each other, but Cas came so often in the mornings both employees had picked up on his name. The barista’s eyes seemed to light up when he saw the student enter the shop, and he offered a small wave before going back to his cleaning of the machines.

Register guy just rolled his eyes. “What’ll be, Cas? Before you say the usual, I think you should take a look at today’s recommendation.” He pushed the small blackboard towards him with a suggestive nod. “I think you’ll be very interested.”

The barista’s head shot up at that. “Wait, I didn’t write today’s yet.”

Cas wasn’t listening. He was too busy gaping at what someone had scrawled on the board.

> _TODAY YOUR BARISTA IS:_
> 
> _1: Hella fucking gay._
> 
> _2: Desperately single._
> 
> _FOR YOUR DRINK TODAY I RECOMMEND:_
> 
> _You give me your number._

“Gabe! What the hell?” Gabe was laughing hysterically as barista slapped him on the arm.

“What?” he asked. “It’s true. And there’s a reason Cassie over here is our most valued customer.”

The man’s eyes locked onto Cas, and never before had he prayed so hard the group would swallow him up.

Gabe continued on. “I’ll just leave you two alone. He’ll have the usual. See ya.” He ducked behind the man and scurried into the back room.

The barista muttered “Dick” under his breath before turning back to Cas with an look of equal parts apology and embarrassment. “Sorry about that. Gabe’s kinda horrible sometimes.”

“It’s okay,” Cas answered as the man began his drink. This time he was not so comfortable with it’s creating it. His hands shook and his rhythm was off. Was he nervous? That would only be the case if what Gabe had written was true. Could he hope as much.

“Here,” the barista said as he held the drink out for Cas. The movement wasn’t warm or flirtatious. It was sheepish and uncomfortable.

“Thanks,” Cas responded quietly as he took the drink. The two just stood there, staring at each other, not sure of what to do or say. Cas couldn’t stand it anymore. It was either now or never. “Can I borrow a pen?”

The man blinked in confusion, but none the less reached over the register and grabbed the sharpie Gabe uses to write down orders on the cups. Cas took the pen and gently took the barista’s had in his own. He could feel his eyes bore into him has he slowly, deliberately wrote out his phone number and name on the freckled skin right above the wrist.

The man smiled as he looked down at the markings. “Castiel,” he read. He looked up him with soft eyes and gave a warm smile. “I'm Dean.”

“Dean,” Cas repeated. It was a beautiful name.

“Do you wanna grab dinner when my shift is done?”

Cas’s heart jumped out of his chest slightly. “I would love to.”

“Perfect.”

Cas immediately stopped having anxiety over going to meet his favorite barista every morning and started spending all hours of the day in the coffee shop. And soon he discovered something else that made mornings so much better: waking up in the arms of the person you loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do these out of order. I don't know yet. And there's no regular posting schedule, because I'm working on two other fics at the same time. Thanks for reading.


End file.
